One-shots (English)
by Love-Densi
Summary: This is a collection of One-shot. Densi.
1. Sims on the big screen

_This is the first time I wrote in English, I'm French, so, I'm sorry for any mistakes I've made. This is just a one-shot, I hope you'll like it :) Don't hesitate to tell me your opinion or my mistakes ^^ Anyway ... Enjoy your reading :)_

* * *

><p><strong>A night, there is nobody but Kensi and Deeks in OPS, playing Sims on the big screen.<strong>

Kensi : Deeks ?

Deeks : Yeah ?

Kensi : Are we alone in ops ?

Deeks : *With a cute smile* Yes...

Kensi : Not for this !

Deeks : Sorry, but when you say it like that, it sounds suspicious !

Kensi : Yeah, well … Do you mind play a video game on the big screen with me ?

Deeks : Hetty is going to k...

Kensi : Hetty isn't here !

Deeks : But Eric and Nell are going to find it ...

Kensi : I already asked them !

Deeks : Alright … What are we playing ?

Kensi : Sims !

Deeks : What ? We are going to play on the big screen for Sims ? Why not Fifa ?

Kensi : Because I want to play Sims with you !

Deeks : Ok, ok …

They went up and sat in the seat of Eric and Nell, and created their characters, and their home. They played for over three hours when Deeks shout.

Kensi : What's wrong ?

Deeks : My character just kissed yours !

Kensi : WHAT ?

Deeks : You did this ! I'm just looking !

Kensi : I was trying to take care of Callen !

Deeks : Even our characters do this !

Kensi : You are so not going to say it's fate !

Deeks : I won't say it ...

Kensi : But you still think it is.

Deeks : *Laughing* Exactly !

Kensi : Right … It's getting late, we should go home...

Deeks : We'll talk about it another day, I guess...

Kensi : Talk about what ?

Deeks : We'll talk about it on Febuary 30th, then ?

Kensi : Exactly !

Deeks : Kensi … Why don't you let us a chance to be together ?

Kensi : Because we have a dangerous job, and I don't want to lose another man that I love … *putting her hand over her mouth*

Deeks : A man that you love ?

Kensi : You know what I mean ...

Deeks : Non, I don't … Tell me ...

Kensi :*Sigh* It's just that … I love you … Except that I know that if we are together, you are going to leave, even if you don't want to, I jinxed … We cannot be together !

Deeks : No, it's not true … We can try, ok ? You already love me, so it's too late, if I had to go, you'll be sad, so as well enjoy it as much as possible!

Kensi : No … Deeks … I ...

Deeks : Our characters succeeded, them !

Kensi : There are Sims, Deeks, we can do everything to them !

Deeks : Take care of Callen, then !

Kensi : What ?

He did not take the time to respond, and kissed her.

Deeks : I did like our Sims ...

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for the reading :D I know it is fluffy ^^ What do you think of it ? Please, tell me :) <em>


	2. 3 years

_As I told you before, English is not my native language, so I'm sorry for my mistakes ... Enjoy your reading :)_

* * *

><p><strong>All of the agents have to go on a mission, separately, for 3 years. Deeks and Kensi make difficult goodbyes.<strong>

The dreaded moment has arrived. Deeks look at Kensi straight in the eye. Eyes that are for both of them high humidity. It's Kensi who made the first move, advancing towards his teammate. Deeks, responded a few seconds later and takes her in his arms. She puts her head on the shoulder of her partner while he strokes her hair. They remain a little while in this position until Deeks whispers something in the ear.

Deeks : I'm going to miss you Fern' ...

Kensi : I'm also going to miss you Shaggy !

She deviates from Deeks, but does not leave her eyes at him. Suddenly, a tear rolling down her cheek. Deeks then approaches her again, and wipes her tears with his thumb, which is not very long the only one on her soft cheeks.

Kensi:I didn't think we could be separated … Well, I mean, not that long ...

Deeks : So do I … But we don't have the choice ….

Kensi : How am I going to hold on without you ?

Deeks : I could ask you the same question ...

Kensi : You've always been used to work on your own.

Deeks : Yes, I was. But it was before Ii've met you ...

Kensi :*With a little smile* You're going to be ok. You have to ! Otherwise, you'll have to deal with me !

Deeks : *Slightly laugh* I'm also not worried about you, BadAss Blye !

Kensi :*Hit him on the shoulder* Hey !

Deeks : What ? You're a real ninja ! You're going to be ok !

Kensi : But 3 years without you … It's gonna be super long ...

Deeks : I thought I was annoying you ?

Kensi : Yes, but I kinda like it ….

Deeks : Can you say it again ? For me ? Please ?

Kensi : I hate you !

Deeks : You don't, you don't, you don't hate me !

Kensi : You're right !

Deeks : I knew it !

Kensi : We'll talk about it when we come back ?

Deeks : Of course ! I think after 3 years far away from you, I won't have issues communicating !

Kensi : What does this mean ? That I am the problem ?

Deeks : No … It means that I would have lost 3 years, 3 years that I could have been happy with you, so when we meet again, I will tell you my feelings...

Kensi : I will do the same thing, then ...

Deeks smiled but Assistant Director Granger came.

Granger : It's time to go ! See you in 3 years, kids !

Kensi looked panicked at Deeks. He approached her and kissed her passionately. Granger cleared his throat, and send them out.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued ... ^^<em>  
><em>I hope you enjoyed it :) Can I have a little review please ? :D<em>


	3. The reunion after these 3 years

_This is the sequence to my previous OS.  
>I forgot to tell this before, but I don't own Ncis:la, I think it makes sense ^^<br>Again sorry for my mistakes ... Enfoy your reading_

* * *

><p><strong>The reunion after these 3 years<strong>

Three years, three long years had just happened. It was the big day, the day when the member of NCIS would find each other. Deeks, so eager to see his partner, arrived very early at the office. He did not need to wait a few minutes, she came timidly. He got up from his desk to approach her, and take her in his arms. She wrap her arms around him as if hes life was holding. They both breathed the smell of the other, who had missed theem incredibly. After two minutes of hugging, they separated, being careful not to stray too far.

Deeks : I've missed you so much Fern' !

Kensi :*Tapping gently on his shoulder* Don't call me Fern' ! But I've also missed you so much...

Deeks: *Touching his shoulder* You'll notice that I've kept my promise !

Kensi : Lucky you … Now, I would like you to keep your second promise...

Deeks : Which one ?

Kensi : *Disappointed* That you would have no more communication problem on our return ... And we're back ...

Deeks : Right … *Running a hand through his own hair*

Kensi : Have you change your mind, in 3 years ?

Deeks : *Surprised* What ? No ! I just thought we'll discuss about this somewhere else, but actually here is perfect.

Kensi : *Waiting a few seconds before talking* So … ?

Deeks : I told you I would confess you my feelings … And this is what I'm going to do … If you want to ?

Kensi : I expect nothing more Deeks ! It's been three years that I cling to the kiss you gave me before we left, so please, tell me you love me !

Deeks : I love you Kensi !

Kensi : I love you too Deeks.

Deeks : You're the best thing that ever happened to me, and I never want to be separated from you ... It was really horrible to be away from you ... I do not want to know once again that feeling of loneliness. While other people were with me, you were not there. I felt alone, useless, but mostly I did not feel myself ... You make me better, and starting today, I want us to enjoy our relationship, because this long mission opened my eyes to my love for you. I love you so much ...

Kensi : Wow Deeks, it's really beautiful … I … I don't know what to say ….

Deeks : *With a beautiful smile* Then, don't say a word.

Kensi : I will … Because I love you too. And even though I knew it before the mission, I realized how much I loved you, how much it was hard to be away from you, how much I wanted to spend my life with you. It's you who managed to remove the wall that I had built, so that no one hurts me, I trust you with my life, but now I'm going to trust you with my heart.

He walked to her and kissed her by showing him all the love he had for her, but at the same time showing her that she could trust him. After thirty seconds, air failed and they had to separate.  
>Anyway, at the same time Sam arrived. He hugged them, even if he did not find it manly, and discussed their mission waiting for Callen. More than an hour passed, and the team leader was still not arrived. Granger came with a straight face, to tell them bad news.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked it :) Just tell me ... :D<em>


	4. Jealousy

_A new OS, a little longer than the other :) Enjoy your reading (:_

* * *

><p><span>Point of view : Kensi<span>

After a long day of chasing "bad guys", I decided to make a trip to the beach. The sunset is so beautiful, the sand is fine and barely cold, and waves go wild. I'm not the only one to walk on the beach but it does not bother me, I just need to think, just need to forget that long day ... I continue to walk, while thinking about the next mission which could happen, to my mission in Afganistan that I struggled to forget ... Luckily my partner was there to help me recover. I hope I'd never have to leave too long away from my team, from my friends, from my best friend, from my ...

Is it Deeks that I see? I believe so, but there is a girl with him, and he has his arm behind her back. Has he a girlfriend? Why he has not told me about her? But I thought we had a "thing" ... Why is he doing this to me? No, I'm not allowed to think that, he is just my partner, nothing more. But why do I feel butterflies in my stomach? No, I can not be jealous, I'm not his girlfriend, I'm just his partner. His partner at work, not his partner in private life! No, no, no, I feel the tears poured down my cheeks. I must control myself.

I hurry to turn around before he sees me. He can not see me in this state. And he should especially not see that I'm jealous. I reached my car and decided to go home. I take a warm shower to relax and not think about anything, especially not to Deeks and his girlfriend, then I hurry to go to my bed, trying to get a good night before the workday waiting for me tomorrow. Try was the right word, I have hardly slept all night. Why Deeks having a girlfriend bother me so much? I take a glass of milk and decides to take a donut on the way to work.

When I am at ops I say hello to Callen and Sam and sit in my office, starting my report. Obviously, Deeks is late, probably still in bed with his girlfriend. After half an hour, he arrives all smiles, says hello; Callen and Sam respond but I prefer not to talk to him and stay focused on my report. He whispers an "ok" then sits in his office. Eric calls us, well, whistles to us for a new case. We go upstairs, waiting for the explanations of the two geeks. Deeks and I go interrogate the victim's wife. Along the way, it's complete silence. I can see he wants to start a conversation but for once, he does not know how to do it and prefers to keep quiet, which suits me because I did not want to talk to him. The investigation ends in just two hours, we all are at our offices when Hetty tells us we can go home. Sam invite Callen to watch the game at home. I hurry to get my stuff to go home, but Deeks holding me by the arm.

«Kensi, what's wrong? You didn't talk to me all day!» He said to me calmly.

«You didn't talk to me either» I shot back.

«Kensi … Are you alright?» He asks

«I'm fine Deeks, now go home to your girlfriend et leave me alone, please» I said, leaving.

I hear him yelling at me to wait but I am stubbord and I'm going home. I sit on my couch, have a beer and turn on the television. After half an hour, I hear someone knocks on my door. I open and see Deeks and his girlfriend behond me. I do not talk to him all day, and he finds a way to piss me off even more. What? He'll introduce me and hope we become friend too, right? This girl, I already do not like her. I let them enter by politeness and starts talking before he does.

«What are you doing here ? If I haven't talked to you today, it was because I didn't want to, so why do you want to talk to me tonight ? Can't you wait tomorrow ? » I yelled a little more than I want it.

«Kensi ! Are you going to listen to me?» He yelled back.

«What ? I know that you want to introduce me your girlfriend, and I don't want to, OK?» I said more calmly. «I have nothing against you, but Deeks is my partner and I don't want you to make him suffer» I said to the girl.

«Kensi ! This girl, don't you see that she is a blond, that she have blue eyes, that she...» He said describing her.

«I see her very well, thank you ! It's your type, the perfect girl ! I got it. So now, get out of here, and make your life somewhere else, see you tomorrow ! » I said cutting him.

«You don't got it Kensi, this is Ales, my sister, we didn't see each other for almost five years and she just move to Los Angeles. Kensi, she isn't my girlfriend, she is my sister ! » He explained.

Oh my god ! I'm so stupid ! How could I believe she was his girlfriend? They look the same. I feel so uncomfortable, I feel the red up to my checks. And Deeks looks at me with that smile, which means he knows I was jealous and I'm going to hear about it for very long. And her sister, Alex, looks at me as if she knew I was in love with his brother. I stutter a few seconds and always express myself with little trouble.

« She's … She's your sister ? » I ask, not waiting for an answer.

«Yes, my sister Ken's, and you do know that I would have talk to you if I had a girlfriend, and we have a thing, right ? » He said with a smile that I love.

«Well … Yes, I think so, well, I mean yes … Yes … We have that … You know what I mean …. That ... » Why do I have so much stutter when I'm talking about our feelings?

«That thing … We're going home, you wanted to sleep, I guess. See you tomorrow partner. » He said, leaving before I had the time to say something.

«I saw that you are in love with my brother, you know, he can't stop talking about you. You should confess your feelings to eacher other. You'd do a great couple. » Alex, Deek's sister, said to me before leaving as well.

* * *

><p><em>I know the story with the sister have been writing a lot, but I don't know, this idea came up, and I had to write it :p Anyway, I hope you liked it :)<em>

_~Morgane_


	5. The test

I wrote this a long time ago, so I am not really proud of this OS. Also, I'm SO sorry for my mistakes … Anyway, enjoy your reading

* * *

><p>"I want to do the test" I said firmly<p>

***Flash Back***

"Kensi, Deeks, go behind, Sam and I are going on the front" Callen stated.

We entered the abandoned building, we saw armed people, we shouted to them to throw their weapons, but they did the opposite, and they fired at us. Callen and Sam heard the shots so they joined us and we continued to fight back. When no sound was to be heard, instinctively Callen asked Sam if he was okay, he responded positively and asked the same thing to Callen, same answer. By reflex, I did the same, I asked Deeks if he was okay, he did not answer, thinking it was a joke on his part, I do not care. But after a minute, Deeks still doesn't reply and seeing Callen lose his smile I get worried, so I looked toward the same direction as him. I saw my partner, my best friend, my other half, Deeks, on the ground, lying in his own blood. I screamed with fright, Callen took me in his arms trying to calm me and Sam made a pressure on Deeks' wound. We called an ambulance. I ordered Callen to let me speak to Deeks, perhaps for the last time, he agreed. I walked quickly toward him. He was not unconscious but it was only a matter of minutes. He held out his hand for me to take in mine, which I did.

"Deeks ! Stay with me! I am beging you, stay with me ! I said with a shaky voice.

-Kensi ... Take … care of ... you. ... He said before he get unconscious.

- Nooooooo ! Deeeeeeeks ! Stay with me ! I yelled

-The ambulance is here, Callen said

-We are taking him at hospital, do you want to come ? The paramedic asked me, seeing I was close to Deeks.

-Yes, I do. I said shyly

In the ambulance, Deeks could no longer breathe, the paramedic managed this crisis but he said to his colleague that he had to go faster. Everyone let us go, it looked like it was me who was driving. We arrived at the hospital ten minutes later. Deeks was urgently take to the OR and I was asked to sit in the waiting room. Sam, Callen and the rest of the team arrived five minutes later. We waited for hours like that. I couldn't stop crying, something that rarely happens to me. Suddenly, the doctor approached us. He told us that Deeks was alive but that the ball had crossed his kidney and that he needed a new one. So he asked us to join his family for a faster and easier match.

"I want to do the test" I said firmly

***End of Flash Back***

Everyone looks surprised at me. The doctor asks if I'm sure. I answer him that it was only a test, and if it proves to be positive, then yes, I'm sure to give my kidney to my partner. He takes me to do the test. The result reaches an hour later. We are in Deeks' room, I'm on the bed with him, there is no ambiguity, the doctor announces that I match. I then asked when the operation will be, it tells me to do it urgently so the surgery will take place now. He bring me Deeks and I to the OR.

I wake up six hours later in the same room as Deeks. He's still asleep, I fear that the surgery hasn't succeed but the doctor removes all my doubts. He leaves, l'm alone with my partner. I watch him sleeping, he is so sweet. Then I ask myself: Why did I gave him one of my kidney? Not just because he is my partner but I think it is because I have feelings for him. He pulls me from my thoughts as he wakes up. He wonders what he's doing in a hospital so I explain what happened, from the shooting, to me giving him a kidney. He is amazed and get closer to me..

"Thank you Fern! 'He said.

-Do not call me that! You owe me this one! I replied.

-Alright sugarbear ! He replied

-Sugarbear ? I asked

-Yes, sugarbear ! You saved me, and I realised how much I'm lucky to have you, I can't stand anymore to hide my feeling for you ! I love you Kensi ! He confessed

-I love you too." I affirmed

He kissed me.

FIN

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it :)<p> 


End file.
